Les nuits de Luna
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Pendant les nuits du forum le Heron à la Plume Flamboyante il arrive qu'un personnage occupe nos pensées, Luna est un de ceux la. Luna est attachante, drôle, captivante et surtout tellement rêveuse
1. Le petit jour

**Nuit du 21 novembre 2015**

 **Thème : Jour**

 **Personnage :Luna Lovegood**

Le petit jour se lève et avec lui les promesses d'une nouvelle journée.  
Elle aimait regarder l'aube se lever.

Chaque jour était différent et pourtant si semblable. Un tout indissociable qui se scindait en une ribambelle de journée toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres.  
Elle les imaginait se tenir la main pour former la ronde de l'année, et cette image faisait éclore une sourire sur ses lèvres. Oui c'était une belle image que ces petits jours qui riaient et discutaient.

C'était ces petits trucs de rien du tout qui la rendait heureuse.  
C'était ses petits moments de poésie.


	2. Chapelet du temps

Elle compte les jours, égrène les perles du temps qui s'écoule entre ses doigts. Elle ne sait plus trop ce qu'elle compte.  
Mais compter était la seule chose qui la rattache au dehors, la seule chose qui l'empêche de sombrer.  
Elle compte chaque seconde qui passe, chaque minute qui s'écoule.  
1, 2, 3…60 et à nouveau 1,2,3…60 c'était une lente litanie.

Parfois elle perd le décompte alors elle recommence. Elle n'a que ça à faire compter, et recompter.  
Elle ne sait plus de quoi parler avec ses compagnons d'infortune. Au départ ils parlaient d'espoir, de souvenirs heureux, et puis la parole s'était tue.  
La soif se fait plus présente tandis que l'envie de parler se tarie. Elle ne sait plus que compter, elle ne sait pas de quoi parler.

Elle compter pour éviter de sombrer dans la folie. Elle imagine le temps qui passe, elle voit les grosses aiguilles de l'horloge de fer tourner. Elle voit dans ses mains les grains de sables qui coulent telles les secondes d'un sablier.  
C'est ce qui l'empêche de devenir folle dans cette cave sans lumière. Elle imagine un chapelet de grain de riz qu'elle égrène entre ses doigts, une image qui la retient en ces lieux et l'empêche de laisser tomber.

Elle compte depuis combien de jours elle a était arrachée à son père. Elle compte pour elle et Dean les heures depuis lesquelles ils sont enfermés chez les Malefoy.  
Mais surtout chaque jours qui passent est un jour de plus qui la rapproche de la liberté. 


	3. Petits cauchemars bleus

A chaque fois que Luna n'arrivai pas à s'endormir elle s'amusait à imaginer des petits Ronflack Cornus gambadant dans une prairie comme lui avait conseiller son père. Elle s'imaginait s'allonger sur l'herbe soyeuse et tendre la main pour toucher leur corne.  
Maintenant depuis un cauchemar particulièrement horrible qui l'avait poussé à se réfugier dans le lit de son père elle appliquait son conseil pour rendre les cauchemars moins effrayant. Alors à chaque fois qu'elle n'arrivait plus à s'endormir après un mauvais rêve elle s'imaginait entrain de peindre en bleu des petits boules noirs et tout d'un coup elle les aimait bien ces petits cauchemar bleu comme le ciel et rond comme les prunes dirigeables.


	4. Doux rêveur

Elle les entendait chuchoter dans son dos. Elle les connaissait par coeur les mots qu'ils répétaient sur son compte. Non elle n'était pas folle, ni naïve et encore moins crédule. C'était eux les doux fous dans cette histoire. Eux qui s'acharnaient à vivre dans un monde remplit d'horreur. Ils n'avaient pas compris que le monde il est aussi dans leur tête. Ils avaient perdu leur capacité à transformer le quotidien à coup d'imaginaire, fantaisie et rêves d'enfant. Ils avaient relégué au placard leurs envies de réinventer le monde et s'étaient englués dans un marasme de réalités sans gout ni saveurs.


	5. Un, deux, trois nous irons au bois

Un. Deux trois. Nous irons au bois. Quatre cinq six les Joncheruines. Sept huit neuf cueillir des Botrucs.  
Cette chanson n'avait ni queue ni tête. Et pourtant, Luna la chantait toute la journée.  
De sa voix éraillée d'enfant elle répétait la litanie.  
Un deux trois, chasser le Ronflak cornu dans les bois. Quatre cinq six voir jouer les petits de l'Enormus à babille. Sept huit neuf observer les crapauds volants de hauts sommets de l'Altiplano.  
Elle chantait encore et toujours la même chanson en sautillant dans le jardin.  
Doucement sa voix s'élevait à l'assaut des nuages cotonneux où vivait sa mère maintenant.


End file.
